RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing
The original purpose of this page has been accomplished, a new design will be developed during This page is being redesigned for pages that need updating per release, it will also include information on any major changes made during the release, e.g. Cars renamed. Feel free to add content that may be relevant. =Pages to Update = Order to Update The Wiki Following a New Release :New pages are created by the team. #Download update #From manufacture select check all new Cars - Add cars using RR3 Wiki:Car Template #Create new series - Add series using RR3 Wiki:Series Template #Create new special events - Add using: ##RR3 Wiki:Special Event Template ##RR3 Wiki:Limited Time Series Template ##RR3 Wiki:Gauntlet Event Template #Update main page/Update: Template:MainPage/Update #Update top menu (New): MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation #If any special events start immediately: ##Add a picture for the SE and/or car. ##Update hot on the Wiki: Template:Rail ##Main page (mainpage-rightcolumn-start): Main Page?action=edit ##Top menu (New): MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation ##Created Tips and FAQ page: ###RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ Template or ###RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Gauntlet Template Priority to Update :Any editor can update existing pages with new content. Priority should be any cars / series that have been instantly unlocked. Once the unlock order has been confirmed priority should then be the unlock order (The following is not in order): #Sales this release: RR3 Wiki:Sales This Release ##Copy the outline from: User:RR3 Michael P/Sandbox30 #Check manufacture select, update: ##Manufacturers ##Update each Manufacturer page (this is also the basis for all pages that use manufacture select order e.g. Cars etc.) #Update Template:GameVersion ## Add release name (based on History title) ## Change Current to the lastest release: = #Cars: ##Cars add new cars in the purchase order with base stats. ##Cars (Base Stats) add new cars in the purchase order with base stats. ##Cars (Fully Upgraded with R$) add new cars in the purchase order, outline to start. ##Cars (Fully Upgraded) add new cars in the purchase order, outline to start. ##RR3 Wiki:Car Costs add new cars in the purchase order, outline to start. #Real Racing 3 Wiki:Calendar ##Archive to RR3 Wiki:Calendar Archive ##Copy new oultine of the calendar User:RR3 Michael P/Sandbox31 Google Sheet ##Priority is the current special event ##Add car purchase dates ##Use the release notes etc. to add events ##Add team events #New release background (from FB/EA) (Admin) #Update navbox to add a new manufacturer: Template:Navbox/Manufacturers #Update navboxes for new cars: Template:Navbox/Manufacturer/ e.g. FERRARI #Update navboxes for new and amended series: Template:Navbox/Series?? #Update every group page, that has a new or amended series (Update Introduction/Background, slideshow, Manufacturers and cars) ##Amateur ##Pro/Am (Group) ##Pro (Group) ##Expert ##Master ##Elite (Group) ##Legend ##NASCAR (Group) ##Formula E (Group) ## SuperCars ## Euro Track Masters ## Endurance GT Racing ## Endurance Prototypes ##Exclusive Series #Extract pictures from game files #Car Pictures: Add temporary car pictures, until new cars are won. #History ##Add iTunes release notes (create links to wiki pages) ##Add FM release notes (create links to wiki pages) ##Add EA release notes (create links to wiki pages) #Check the order, in game, for every series, update as required Series and Special Events ##If the order has changed add a notice, the rewards may have changed, also update #Best race for each series and Series Completion #Update the series, LTS, cars from the release: Special Event Starts :Any editor can update existing pages with new content. Notes have been made next to pages that are updated by Admins. #Update hot on the Wiki: Template:Rail (Admin) ##TLS pictures format: File:Series ##Event name##.png ##SE File:##Event namet##.png ##Gauntlet: File:The Gauntlet (Season ##).png ##Car pictures are: File:Showcase_##car name##.jpg ##Double Fame (e.g.): ##Or #Main page (mainpage-rightcolumn-start): Main Page?action=edit (Admin) ##E.g. (Admin) #Update main page/Update: Template:MainPage/Update (set to Open and change colour) (Admin) #Top Navigation menu (New): MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation update new (Admin) #Update the infobox: ##Status = from Upcoming to New ##Date = ### LTS: From the start date to the end date ### SE: expected end date (close date+No. Stages) #Update the calendar: Real Racing 3 Wiki:Calendar ##Change the colour from red to lime ##Confirm the calendar is correct: ###SE = last entry date + no. stages (also add last entry and closes ) ###LTE & Gauntlet = days open Special Event Ends #LTS / SE article page: ##Update the infobox: ##Status = from New to Inactive ##Check the article and remove stub ##Update to past tense ###Change the tense from present to past (is > was etc) # Car article for the car that was won in the event: ## Remove any notices that the car is avalbale to win ## Change from present to past tense "This vehicle is > was available to win ..." #Update hot on the Wiki: Template:Rail (Admin) #Main page (mainpage-rightcolumn-start): Main Page?action=edit (Admin) #Update main page/Update: Template:MainPage/Update (set to Complete) (Admin) #Top menu (New): MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation remove from new position. (Admin) Team Event Starts Update hot on the Wiki: Template:Rail (Admin) Team Event Ends #Update hot on the Wiki: Template:Rail (Admin) # Update the Upcoming Team Challenges (v6.2.0) onwards. forum for the next event Tip use: Google Sheet #Add/confirm the next team event on the Real Racing 3 Wiki:Calendar Tip use: Google Sheet Weekly Time Trial Tournament (WTTT) Ends (Every Monday) #Confirm the Tournaments & WTTT page is updated with the latest information: Tip: Use Google Sheet ##One track and cars replace with a new one. ##Next track to drop off with date (Sunday night). ##Tournament date (one week) from and to update. Daily Rewards (1st of every month) #Confirm daily rewards against RR3 Wiki:Daily Rewards update, if required. #Turn any red rewards lime on Real Racing 3 Wiki:Calendar for the current month. Car Sale Starts #Capture the car sale (screen grab) and update RR3 Wiki:Sales This Release =Noteable Changes= ** Endurance Champions (Deleted) ** Ford Supremacy (Deleted) ** Holden Domination (Deleted) ** Supercars Championship '16 (Deleted) ** Supercars Championship '17 (Deleted) ** Supercars: Holden vs Ford (Deleted) ** Supercars: Altima Power Play (Deleted) ** Endurance Legends (Tiers 6 to 15 for (2015) cars) **FORMULA E SRT_01E (SEASON 3) (SEASON 3) added to exiting cars ** 2016-17 Season replaced with Season 3 (2016-17), due to significant changes. ** Exclusive Series now after Motorsport. ** Exhibition series only pay 50% and 100% rewards, with different and *** New infobox created Template:Infobox/exhibition **McLaren Generations added 2 cars **GTE-Pro: Aston Martin and Porsche removed from Legend **Endurance GT Racing group added + 3 new series (expect FORD GT (2017) in the future) **Endurance Prototypes group added + 1 new series (expect more in the future) **McLAREN F1 GTR upgrade tree and PR changed ** 2018 Season renamed 2018 Season (NASCAR), due to duplicate name ** 2017 Season renamed 2017 Season (NASCAR), due to duplicate name Le Mans: Reduced Rewards Ongoing from 6.1. See forum post Reduced Rewards for Le Mans I have spot checks PPS, it looks like only Le Mans events have reduced: *PPS History **1.2: R$6900 and 1300 fame - Indi Speedway - same **2.1: R$3300 and 600 fame - Brands Hatch - same **4.1 R$4530 and 860 fame - Le Mans (TT) - reduced **5.1 R$6300 and 1200 fame - Monza - same **6.2 R$9800 and 1800 fame - PTT - same **9.1 R$1500 and 300 fame - Le Mans (AutoX) - same! **17.2 R$21200 and 3900 fame - Spa - same **18.3 R$28300 and 5200 fame - Le Mans (Cup) - reduced Please see this link to a Google sheet which gives a list of all the Le Mans events, there are over 300 which needs to be checked and updated, any help would be appreciated. RR3 Michael P (talk) 13:49, March 18, 2018 (UTC) All events confirmed and notices removed RR3 Michael P (talk) 16:01, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Category:Pages that help editing